The Twelve Days of Christmas
by pratty-prongs-princesse
Summary: One the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me...a partridge NAMED pear tree? A Christmas love story about how two school rivals fell in love while planning a wedding. Lily/James Alice/Frank


The Twelve Days of Christmas

* * *

Chapter 1—I'll be Home for Christmas

_December 12, 1980_

Hogsmeade village looked like the glossy front of a professionally photographed postcard. The rooftops were dusted in thick, creamy snow—which had the consistency of a marshmallow—and brightly coloured lights were stringed along the gingerbread trim of every shop. Window displays were decorated in winter colours—red, green, and silver—and large deciduous trees, smelling of pine, were dressed in streamers and bulbous ornaments—some dancing and carolling off-tune. The village was abuzz with busy shoppers totting brown-bagged parcels on their hips and pulling about frenzied toddlers eager to play with every ornament in sight.

Though all the shops looked festive, The Three Broomsticks stood out, nargle-free garland lining every window, enchanted snow drifting from the ceiling and dissipating before it touched anything, and the very _irksome_ shruken-heads near the entrance wearing bright-red Santa hats. The atmosphere inside was warm and celebratory, a roaring fire crackling in the fireplace and Madam Rosmerta serving customers in a snowflake apron.

Rosmerta set down a pewter tray of steaming mint hot-chocolates on a wooden table near the front window, each drink buried under whipped cream and having a curved candy cane for a stir stick. The two young women at the table thanked the barista for their delectable treats, one wearing a woolly scarf, and continued their animated chat, cheerfully sucking on their candy canes.

"_You're kidding_!" Lily Evans squealed jovially, her cheeks a merry pink when she abruptly jumped up from her chair and enveloped her best mate, Alice Prewett, in a ferocious hug, "_Merlin_, Alice! I'm so happy for you!"

"I'm happy for me _too_—" Alice giggled characteristically, her sky-blue eyes shining excitably behind loose blonde ringlets that fell into her flustered face, "—and Lily, you won't believe it, but Frank and I are marrying on _Christmas_...as in _this_ Christmas!"

"_What_?" Lily's jaw nearly hit the polished floor of the Three Broomsticks, her emerald orbs glistening in confusion, "But Alice...that's in thirteen days! How can you possibly arrange a wedding in so little time?"

"Well...it's going to be a very small wedding, Lily. Both Frank and I have agreed that the guest list should be small and the wedding quick; after all, these are dark times we're living in." Alice whispered meekly, though she did not dwell on the negative factors which had shaped her decision, "Just Frank's parents, a few relatives and friends—besides, you're back from Paris and I need my _maid of honour_ to help me plan it before she disappears again!"

"_Oh_, _Alice_!" Lily shrieked in anticipation, her eyelashes fluttering as she grasped Alice' petit hands and squeezed them affectionately, "_Me_, maid of honour? I've never been in a wedding before...this is _so_ exciting!"

"What do you think of an emerald green bridesmaid dress? It'll look perfect with your eyes and will look really Christmas_sy_, what with your hair being red." Alice smirked, Lily's eyes going wide in holiday wonder, "Pair it up with a bouquet of poinsettias, and you're all set!"

"I knew my coming home for the holidays was a good idea." Lily sighed blissfully, turning to look out the window and admiring the light snow drizzling the Hogsmeade landscape like chocolate, "What about your dress? Have you gone shopping?"

"Not yet. I thought I'd wait for you to help me." Alice blushed, laughter threatening to erupt from her lips, "You know how terrible I am at dress-shopping..."

"Yeah, you _definitely_ need me." Lily nodded matter-of-factly, earning a scandalized slap from a beaming Alice, "So we'll shop at the same time, shall we? I don't have to leave for Paris until Boxing Day, so you'll have my undivided attention until then."

"Excellent. I'll need help with the decorations—holiday inspired, obviously—and food, too. I'm thinking of some cute cupcakes instead of a wedding cake...what'd you think?" Alice inquired, pursing her lips together and pulling a piece of parchment and a quill from her bag to begin a list.

"Whatever you say, _Mrs. Longbottom_!" Lily teased, causing Alice to stick out her tongue goofily, "I still can't believe you're getting married; I mean, coming out of Hogwarts we all knew one day you two would, but—"

"I can hardly believe it myself." Alice mused, taking a sip of her hot chocolate, her engagement ring catching the light and twinkling, "What about you? Meet any nice _French_ men?"

"I've dated here and there, but no relationships." Lily smiled, her expression sarcastically contorting, "I probably won't get married until I'm 45, the way I'm going with work right now."

"You always were a workaholic, even during Hogwarts." Alice frowned, though her eyes were glinting mischievously, "I actually know a _very_ attractive man with money _and_ a good job that wouldn't mind marrying you, Lils."

"If you say _Gilderoy Lockhart_ I may have to curse you." Lily warned dangerously, a grin playing on her mouth, "I think he might be part of the reason I left England."

"Oh yes, the boy that proposed to you _five times_ before fifth year! He's got another new _phony_ book out, did you know?" Alice inquired, laughing at Lily's horrified look, "But I wasn't going to say Lockhart, I was_ going_ to say—"

Just then Frank Longbottom—a wizard just under 6 feet tall with dirty-blonde hair and an optimistic disposition—entered the Three Broomsticks with a friend in tow, shaking his head to loose the snow out of his hair and stomping his boots on the mat before the door. Frank looked around the pub while his taller friend pulled off his scarf and gloves, his eyes finally landing on a beaming Alice.

"Frank!" Alice exclaimed in a bubbly fashion, gracefully standing up as Frank strode over and leaned down to affectionately peck her on the lips, melted snow running down his forehead, "You're late!"

"Sorry Ally, I got caught up at the Ministry with J—_Lily_? _Is that you_?" Frank Longbottom had looked over Alice's shoulder and caught a glimpse of the long-lost redhead, seemingly rooted to her chair in a mixture of surprise and nervousness, "I didn't know you were in town!"

"H-hi, Frank!" Lily exclaimed in a high-pitched tone, her enthusiasm uncharacteristic as she shakily stood up and let Frank bestow upon her a friendly hug, "I couldn't miss my best friend's wedding, could I?"

It was not Frank Longbottom's cheery appearance that had startled her...

"_James_! You've come as well!" Alice positively beamed, her eyes sparkling as she looked between Lily Evans and James Potter who—if possible—looked more abashed than Lily, "So glad you could make it! Please, have a seat!"

James Potter, a man of 6'2 with unruly black hair and wire-rim glasses, smiled half-heartedly at Alice, his chocolate eyes continually straying to Lily.

Lily didn't know why she was so startled by his appearance. Though she had not seen him for almost four years, James Potter really hadn't physically changed since their school days; he was still tall and broad-shouldered, with the same incredibly messy hair and mischievous eyes she remembered always laughing...

"I—yes, I figure I could use a drink." James Potter grinned handsomely, an enticing smile gracing his roguish face when he took a seat beside Frank and tentatively turned his attention to Lily, "Well if it isn't the Parisian princess herself! What are you doing in England, Evans?"

Lily blinked stupidly, unable to get over her déjà vu: She was back in England with three Hogwarts classmates she hadn't seen for years, one of which still cheekily referred to her by her last name...

"And if it isn't Hogwarts' biggest _playboy_." Lily finally pronounced saucily, catching James' triumphant smirk and rolling her eyes, "I'm on holiday until after Christmas. How are you, Potter?"

_Did I really just ask James Potter a mature, friendly question?_

"Annoyed I'm not on holiday, but now that you're here I feel _much_ better." James flirted, folding his arms and grinning as Lily shook her head like she hadn't the tolerance for him.

"Alice mentioned you were working for the French Ministry—congratulations." Frank cut in merrily, desperately hiding his amusement with James, who looked elated to be in Lily's presence. He laughed to himself: James Potter had only _mooned_ after Lily Evans during all of seventh year...

"Talking about me, Alice?" Lily mocked comically, poking her in the side as she shook her head innocently, "And thank you. Long hours, but it'll be worth it in the long run."

"What do you do there, again?" Frank inquired curiously, Alice frowning at her fiancé and looking ready to lecture him, "I know, Alice, _I know_, you must've told me ten times, but I'm forgetful."

"That's alright, Alice! I'll forgive him—_this_ time." Lily chuckled, calming her best friend—who looked ready to swat her boyfriend, "I'm the leading architect in the Department of Experimental Charms."

"_Wow_...that's quite the achievement, Lily!" Frank exclaimed excitably, visibly impressed.

"Don't look so surprised, Frank! She was the brightest witch in Hogwarts when the lot of us were in school!" Alice responded matter-of-factly, making Lily blush uncomfortably.

"That's not true...I only ever excelled in Charms." Lily tried feebly, Frank and Alice's disbelieving looks stopping her in her tracks.

"You always were a charmer, Evans." James teased good-naturedly; Lily raised a questioning eyebrow and Frank began to chuckle, "If Flitwick found out about this job of yours, he'd probably want to adopt you."

"You think? No matter how excellent you are at Transfiguration, I doubt McGonagall would ever adopt you." Lily retorted smartly, Alice laughing in agreement.

"So you recall I'm excellent at Transfiguration, do you? I didn't realize I meant so much to you, Evans." James smirked handsomely, earning a warning glare from Alice.

"In your dreams, Potter." Lily announced lightly, winking at Alice to pacify her and taking a sip of her hot-chocolate.

"Honestly, will you two ever get along?" Alice sighed in resignation, James flashing her a winning smile, "You're going to have to try, because you two will be walking down the aisle together at the wedding—"

"What?" Lily scrutinized immediately, turning to Frank who shook his head in amused affirmation.

"Well _mugglebumpkin,_ I'm the best man, and I'm assuming you're the maid of honour." James surmised logically, a smile playing on his mouth when Lily scrunched up her nose at the silly nickname, "I'll be your usher for the evening, am I right, Alice?"

"Quite right, James!" Alice smiled sweetly; Lily glared at James' triumphant grin; "Frank and I want the wedding to be small, so we are only going to have the two of you in the wedding party. Which reminds me; we need to send out invitations, Frank!"

"Don't we need to figure out _where_ the wedding will be, as that will need to be specified on the invitations?" Frank smiled when Alice stuck out her tongue again, "Remember, it must be a place with top-security—"

"Well, it has to be pretty too, Frank, it's not _all_ about security—"

"Alice! You know these are dangerous times—"

"It's _my_ wedding—"

Lily was taken aback at the sudden fight, the heatedness of the argument reaching the ears of many of the nearby coffee-drinkers and causing them to look up in annoyance; however, James regarded the betrothed couple normally. Lily wondered if they often fought and James had become accustomed to the behaviour.

"Would you two shut up? I've already found a place for you to have the wedding." James interjected smoothly five minutes later, causing the couple to stop mid-sentence and turn to him curiously.

"Well?" Alice demanded, though less harshly, "Let's hear it."

"I've spoken to Dumbledore, and he's agreed to let you have the wedding at Hogwarts. The ceremony would be held on the clock-tower balcony before the Christmas feast in the Great Hall. You could decorate the tower however you want, the Great Hall will be decorated for Christmas already, and Dumbledore said the house-elves are open for any extra food suggestions you may have besides the traditional feast. Also, rooms will be open for guests to stay for the night. The castle will look beautiful for Christmas, and it's the safest place to be. What do you think?"

Frank and Alice stared at James, flabbergasted, and Lily blinked in astonishment.

"...Well? I mean, the few students that stay at Hogwarts over Christmas will be there, as well as the entire faculty, but I didn't think the two of you would mind so much..." James started, the muted reactions of his friends making him second-guess his suggestion, "They won't be at the ceremony, of course—that is, unless you choose to invite them..."

Alice shrieked and nearly threw herself over the table into James arms, taking him by surprise and almost knocking him off his chair, "_James_! I can't believe you've done this for us! It's _perfect_! Thank you _so_ much!"

James laughed and patted the vivacious Alice on the back, side-glancing Lily and noticing her face also glowing with excitement.

"A Hogwart's wedding...that's so romantic, especially since it's where you and Frank met!" Lily encouraged, grabbing Alice's hand when she sat back down and smiling brightly, "It's going to be an absolutely _wonderful_ event!"

"I really hope so!" Alice exclaimed earnestly, lovingly looking at Frank and holding his hand above the table, "I'm so thrilled that you and James will be able to help out. You don't know how much Frank and I appreciate it."

The four friends continued to chat excitably about the wedding, establishing dates they would get together to shop or make preparations. Lily was surprised by how excited both Frank and James were about a wedding—a topic which men usually hesitated to speak of or shied away from planning. She knew there had been a string of horrendous murders which had taken place in November—no doubt at the hands of the rising Lord Voldemort—and wondered if such dark events were the reason they desperately clung to the thought of happy occasion.

_Hopefully this Christmas will deliver us all from melancholy..._

"No, no, Alice! We couldn't possibly do that tomorrow; there's a Puddlemere United game on. All the boys are getting together here tomorrow afternoon to watch." Frank explained gently, though the tender way in which he broke the news did not placate his feisty fiancée, "We can take care of the cake the next day...how about that?"

"We have a meeting with the florist and DJ the next day!" Alice insisted angrily, frustrated a Quidditch game was the reason her wedding plans were postponed.

"How about I take care of the cake that day, Alice?" Lily offered helpfully, quickly calming down her best friend before she became really irate, "It's not like I have other plans!"

"Yes, and I'll help her!" James added suddenly, his chocolate eyes twinkling impishly at the idea.

"What do you know about cake?" Lily demanded suspiciously, furrowing her brow as she scrutinized the man feigning innocence.

"I eat plenty of cake; I'm practically a connoisseur." James returned quickly, biting back a grin to seem genuine, "Whatever you choose, you'll need a second opinion."

"Don't you _work_?"

"I'll take the afternoon off."

"It's settled then!" Frank quickly interjected, patting the top of Alice's hand and offering a weak smile, "Is that alright, dear?"

"Yes...yes I suppose. I trust Lily." Alice said calmly, deflating and smiling again: She suddenly looked at her watch and gasped, "_Merlin_, look at the time! We're having your parents 'round for dinner in an _hour_! I haven't even dusted the living room yet! I'm so sorry I can't have you for dinner tonight, Lily; it's absolutely rotten timing!"

"No, no; it's fine Alice! I'll just grab a bite to eat at the inn I'm staying at." Lily brushed aside Alice's apology and gracefully rose from her seat, "I think I better go get checked-in now, anyways. I'm quite tired from travelling all day."

"Where are you staying?" James asked inquisitively, having previously assumed that she would be staying at Alice's flat in Bath, "The Leaky Cauldron?"

"No. I'm staying at the inn down the street, actually." Lily replied, clearing her throat awkwardly as James' eyes glazed over in thought, "So I'm off! I'll just go pay for my drink—"

"It's on me." James immediately announced, Frank cracking a grin at his friend's attempt at recovery, "_Er_—they're all on me. My treat."

"T-Thank you." Lily managed clumsily, trying to keep a blush from spreading over her already rosy cheeks when Alice giggled, "Well, bye everybody!"

"I'll probably see you tomorrow after work!" Alice said, happily kissing Lily on the cheek, then moving on to hug James goodbye, "Thank you again, both of you!"

"We'll be in touch." Frank laughed, hugging Lily and shaking James' hand.

Lily smiled as the couple walked out, wrapping her bright-red scarf tightly around her neck and grabbed the extendable handle of her travelling suitcase. She was glad she had packed her winter boots, for snow and ice blanketed the roads outside of the pub.

"Here, let me get that for you." James offered suavely, pulling on his double-breasted jacket and gloves before gallantly taking Lily's bags from her.

"_Oh_, that's alright, it's just up the street!" Lily insisted modestly as she tried to deflect his valour and blindly grab the handle back from him; she accidentally grabbed his hand and froze, her emerald eyes youthful as they nervously met his.

_Why the bloody hell am I nervous around James Potter? _

"If the inn is that close, I'll hardly be going out of my way." James smiled teasingly, watching Lily ineptly retract her hand and stuff it in her jacket pocket, "You needn't worry; I'm not trying to stalk you, Evans."

"No...I know that." Lily replied immediately, willing herself not to stupidly blush like an idiotic school-girl, "Well, this way then..."

Lily pushed open the door and exited the warm atmosphere of The Three Broomsticks, James Potter on her tail. She immediately fixed the collar of her wool jacket—pulling it around her neck as the cold immediately started nipping at her ears—and crossed the bustling street toward the inn at the end of the lane.

"Why is it you aren't staying with Alice?" James Potter suddenly inquired as they walked together down the rue, "You couldn't possibly be spending Christmas at an inn?"

"As you know, Frank and Alice just bought a new flat, and they have yet to unpack or buy furniture for the guestroom." Lily explained, blinking as a snowflake caught on her eyelash, "So yes, I will be spending Christmas at an inn, I suppose."

"What about your parents?" James continued, looking strangely unhappy with the thought, "This is the time of year when you should be with your family, after all."

"My parents died almost two years ago—" Lily explained mechanically, strangely comfortable divulging personal information she usually kept secret to her school rival, "—and my sister and I had a falling out before I moved to Paris, though I haven't gotten along with her since I started at Hogwarts."

"Oh...I'm so sorry to hear that." James said genuinely, his eyes filling with sympathy and another emotion Lily could not ascertain, "If I had known I—well, I don't actually know...but why did you and your sister never get along?"

"We did when we were small, but as soon as she found out I was a witch she started to loathe me. I'm not sure if it was out of jealousy or her obsession with normalcy, but there you have it." Lily replied evenly, revealing no emotion behind her story as she arrived at the inn and stopped to face James.

"It's strange; I went to school with you for seven years, and I never even realized you had a sister." James mused nostalgically, his tone sombre as his breath clung in the cold air.

"As I recall, the conversations we used to have in school were never exactly civil." Lily smirked, thinking back on all the outrageous fights they used to have.

"Yah...that's about right, isn't it?" he echoed, also grinning, "If you hadn't been so stubborn we might have been friends, you know."

"_No_, if you hadn't gone 'round hexing defenceless students for _fun_ we might have been friends." Lily chastised him, raising an amused eyebrow, "Then again, probably not even then."

James laughed, his eyes crinkling in wistful amusement. He passed Lily's bag back to her and stuffed his hands in his pockets, watching her intently as she smiled in thanks and heaved her bag up the front steps of the inn, "I'll be seeing you around then, Evans?"

"Looks to be that way." Lily called back nonchalantly, stopping at the top of the steps to face the messy-haired man again, "Careful home, Potter. Don't splinch yourself in a snowstorm or anything."

"Yah...will do." he replied, wordlessly watching her disappear into the inn with a warm feeling pounding against his chest.

It was going to be a _good_ Christmas.

* * *

Author's Notes

I'm so excited to write this fluffy fiction! For all those who celebrate Christmas (and even for those who don't), I hope this puts you in the holiday spirit! The idea is that there will be 13 chapters in total, 12 of which (excluding this introduction) will be devoted to each of the 12 days of Christmas!

Please Review! I'm planning to pump out a lot of chapters quickly (I want the story wrapped up around Christmas day), so any motivation would be appreciated! :)

Thanks for reading! – pratty prongs princesse


End file.
